Job 12/kjv
: }|1| 12:1 And Job answered and said, }} : }|2| 12:2 No doubt but ye are the people, and wisdom shall die with you. }} : }|3| 12:3 But I have understanding as well as you; I am not inferior to you: yea, who knoweth not such things as these? }} : }|4| 12:4 I am as one mocked of his neighbour, who calleth upon God, and he answereth him: the just upright man is laughed to scorn. }} : }|5| 12:5 He that is ready to slip with his feet is as a lamp despised in the thought of him that is at ease. }} : }|6| 12:6 The tabernacles of robbers prosper, and they that provoke God are secure; into whose hand God bringeth abundantly. }} : }|7| 12:7 But ask now the beasts, and they shall teach thee; and the fowls of the air, and they shall tell thee: }} : }|8| 12:8 Or speak to the earth, and it shall teach thee: and the fishes of the sea shall declare unto thee. }} : }|9| 12:9 Who knoweth not in all these that the hand of the LORD hath wrought this? }} : }|10| 12:10 In whose hand is the soul of every living thing, and the breath of all mankind. }} : }|11| 12:11 Doth not the ear try words? and the mouth taste his meat? }} : }|12| 12:12 With the ancient is wisdom; and in length of days understanding. }} : }|13| 12:13 With him is wisdom and strength, he hath counsel and understanding. }} : }|14| 12:14 Behold, he breaketh down, and it cannot be built again: he shutteth up a man, and there can be no opening. }} : }|15| 12:15 Behold, he withholdeth the waters, and they dry up: also he sendeth them out, and they overturn the earth. }} : }|16| 12:16 With him is strength and wisdom: the deceived and the deceiver are his. }} : }|17| 12:17 He leadeth counsellors away spoiled, and maketh the judges fools. }} : }|18| 12:18 He looseth the bond of kings, and girdeth their loins with a girdle. }} : }|19| 12:19 He leadeth princes away spoiled, and overthroweth the mighty. }} : }|20| 12:20 He removeth away the speech of the trusty, and taketh away the understanding of the aged. }} : }|21| 12:21 He poureth contempt upon princes, and weakeneth the strength of the mighty. }} : }|22| 12:22 He discovereth deep things out of darkness, and bringeth out to light the shadow of death. }} : }|23| 12:23 He increaseth the nations, and destroyeth them: he enlargeth the nations, and straiteneth them again. }} : }|24| 12:24 He taketh away the heart of the chief of the people of the earth, and causeth them to wander in a wilderness where there is no way. }} : }|25| 12:25 They grope in the dark without light, and he maketh them to stagger like a drunken man. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *